Opowiadanie:Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Drugi cios
Fan Liers spojrzał na swój nóż. Wbita broń w klatkę piersiową szefa sztabu 4. Armii - Reva Aisana - napawałaby dumą jakiegoś przeciętnego szeregowca. Tak jednak nie wydarzyło się w jego wypadku. Nóż zagłębił się na najwyżej na milimetr. Wrogi generał dalej żył. Pomimo wkładania w czynność całej swojej siły, nie mógł się posunąć dalej naprzód z wykonaniem ciosu. Nieznana mu empirycznie potęga blokowała pchnięcie. Chłopak uniósł głowę do góry i skierował swe spojrzenie w stronę, z której czuł tę siłę. Jego oczom ukazał się wysoki mężczyzna ubrany w brązowe szaty Mistrza Jedi. Postać trzymała wysuniętą, otwartą dłoń w jego kierunku przytrzymując Mocą nóż oraz dzierżącą go rękę. Czyżby to był Jedi? - pomyślał zaniepokojony oraz zarazem podekscytowany Fan. - Owszem, nazywam się Marek Skywalker - odparł chłodnym głosem dowódca Czwartej Armii, wykręcając Mocą słoń generała trzymającą nóż. Przyjrzał się mundurowi napastnika - identyczny do tego, który nosił morderca Qana Riouna, zdobywca stolicy Matagaru oraz osobnik odpowiedzialny za pojmanie Pontana Seuda. To mogła być tylko jedna osoba - a ty jesteś niejakim… generałem Liersem? Na twarzy dywersanta początkowo pojawił się grymas w trakcie wykręcania prawego nadgarstka. Nóż upadł mu na ziemię, a żołnierz jęknął z powodu bolesnej czynności. Ból nie znikało, a właściwie to zwiększał się. Słysząc swe nazwisko uśmiechnął się i lekko pomasował lewą dłonią tył lewego uda. - Generałem Liersem może jestem… - w tym momencie odczepił granat błyskowohukowy od boku lewego uda, obezpieczył go uciśnięciem kciuka i rzucił przed siebie w górę. Zadowolony Fan błyskawicznym wyćwiczonym ruchem przyłożył lewą dłoń do boku swojej głowy i nacisnął parę guzików na zamaskowanym mikropanelu. Oczy przesłonił mu matowy wizjer, a dostęp dźwiękowi do uszu zablokował hełm. Huk i błysk granatu wytworzył zamieszanie wśród zebranych na miejscu wojskowych - …ale napewno nie nijakim! Atrończyk odliczył do dziesięciu po rzuceniu ładunkiem i kliknął parę guzików na panelu hełmowym. Wizjer ponownie stał się przezroczysty, a na jego twarzy znowu zawitał uśmiech. Przed stojącym konfederatem znajdował się leżącą-siedzący i oszołomiony Rev Aisan. Paręnaście metrów dalej stał Marek Skywalker, który dalej nie pozbierał się po granacie błyskowohukowy. Młodzieniec szybko podjął decyzję, podniósł spoczywający na ziemi nóż i dźgnął nim kilka razy sztabowca w brzuch i klatkę piersiową. Szef sztabu chwycił oba nadgarstki napastnika desperacko próbując się uratować. Konający żołnierz mógł jedynie opóźniać nieuniknione. Jednak Liers wiedział, że każda sekunda kupiona przez tą szamotaninę dawała czas ochroniarzom i Mistrzowi Jedi na dojście do siebie. Fan spojrzał w oczy krwawiącego oficera. Widział w nich desperację przypartej do muru. Przypomniało mu się, gdy… Liers natychmiast oddalił od siebie tę myśl, wyrywając lewą dłoń z uścisku. Natychmiast wbił drugi nóż między żebra oponenta. Przeciwnik niemal od razu się rozluźnił, a potem upadł na ziemię plecami i głową. Jeden z głowy… - pomyślał Fan. Nie cieszył się jednak swym zwycięstwem długo. Zamiast tego natychmiast ustawił się w przykucniętej pozycji i rzucił w górę kolejny granat błyskowohukowy, drugą ręką modyfikując ustawienia wizjera i nauszników. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyjął dwa blastery z kabury. Otworzył ogień do zdezorientowanych ochroniarzy zabijając większość z nich. Nie mogli stawić mu skutecznego oporu będąc jednocześnie oślepionymi i ogłuszonymi przez hałas. -''Został już tylko jeden…'' - dywersant wycelował lufę blastera w klatkę piersiową zdezorientowanego Skywalkera. Fan pociągnął za spust. Szeregowy przykucnął za wysokim na pół metra wybrzuszeniem w ziemi. Żołnierz dyszał przez chwilę kurczowo trzymając swój blaster. Poprawił swoją lekko przekrzywioną czapkę i przyjrzał się otaczającej go przestrzeni. Na górze niebo i chmury deszczowe, z których lały się masy wody. Na dole błoto, a w nim zwłoki noworepublikanów noszących pancerze okrywające całe ciało, w przeciwieństwie do pieszych Atrończyków, którzy nosili w większości mundury z okazjonalnymi elementami pancerza. Można było okazjonalnie usłyszeć wrogie strzały oraz kroki zbliżających się z oddali republikanów. Jednak ani zabłocone trupy z dziurami po strzałach, ani będący daleko nieprzyjaciel nie przykuwał uwagi szeregowego. Zamiast tego patrzył on na starszego sierżanta (zastępcę dowódcy plutonu, a nie dowódcę oddziału), który zajął się właśnie przekazywaniem raportu do centrali. - Porucznik Wix został ciężko ranny, więc przejąłem dowodzenie. Dwóch dowódców oddziałów nie żyje, więc tymczasowo dwóch kaprali przejęło dowodzenie nad oddziałami, a dwójka starszych szeregowych nad sekcjami. Pluton został zredukowany do siedemnastu sprawnych ludzi. Bez wsparcia nie pójdę naprzód - zameldował starszy sierżant do komunikatora. Łącznik przekazał ten meldunek kapitanowi. Oficer wydał rozkazy, a łącznik poinformował dowódcę plutonu o dyspozycjach. - Przyjąłem, sir. Bez odbioru - powiedział starszy sierżant rozłączając się. - I jak, sir? - spytał przełożonego jeden z kaprali. - Dostaniemy chwilowe wsparcie baterii artylerii za jakieś dziesięć minut. Narazie niech wszyscy odpoczną - odpowiedział trochę zmęczony dowódca plutonu przykucając i opierając się plecami o wybrzuszenie w ziemi. Obserwujący to szeregowy podobnie jak pozostali jego towarzysze broni miał teraz chwilę odetchnięcia. Walczył i maszerował niemal bez przerwy od czasu, gdy zajmował jedno ze wzgórz w walce z jedną z dywizji ONR, aż do momentu gdy pięć i pół tysiąca piechurów Screama Ntrasa natarło na trzydzieści tysięcy profesjonalnych żołnierzy Czwartej Armii Marka Skywalkera. Cały pluton, do którego przydzielono szeregowego, nieustannie dzisiaj parł naprzód rozbijając kolejne samotne pododdziały. Teraz jednak wroga obrona zdawała się wzmacniać, a posuwanie się do przodu nie należało do tak łatwych czynności. Chyba jednak ci najeźdźcy są silniejsi niż myślał porucznik - pomyślał szeregowy wyjmując manierkę wody i pijąc z niej kilka łyków wody. Odetchnął głęboko zamykając przy tym oczy. Po chwili schował manierkę do plecaka i sprawdził czy jego broń jest w dobrym stanie. Żołnierze odpoczywali przez mniej niż pół minuty, gdyż na więcej zwyczajnie procedury nie pozwalały. Starszy sierżant dał znak. Wszyscy natychmiast ustawili się w postawie przykucniętej. Dowódca plutonu po usłyszeniu meldunków zwiadowców wydał rozkazy. - Dzielimy siły na dwa oddziały. Oddział pierwszy będzie składał się z sekcji ciężkozbrojnych. Oddział drugi będzie składał się z trzech sekcji lekkozbrojnych. Pierwsza sekcja lekkozbrojna zajmie ten pagórek po naszej prawej i oflankuje wroga przed nami. Artyleria powinna za piętnaście minut zbombardować wroga. Po ostrzale druga i trzecia lekkozbrojna sekcja uderzą od frontu na wroga, a oddział pierwszy wesprze ogniem zaporowym drugą i trzecią sekcję. Jakieś pytania? - dowódca przedstawił plan. Po chwili milczenia odpowiedział szeregowy. - Nie, sir. - W takim razie do dzieła - rzekł zadowolony starszy sierżant. Pierwsza sekcja lekkozbrojna oddzieliła się od reszty grupy i przeszła szybkim marszem w stronę pagórka dbając oto, by wróg ich nie zauważył. W paru miejscach musieli się czołgać lub zatrzymać, żeby uniknąć wykrycia. W tym samym czasie pierwszy oddział przygotował ciężki sprzęt do użycia, a dwie sekcje lekkozbrojnych upewniły się, że wszyscy są gotowi do akcji. W pewnym momencie można było usłyszeć ogień z pagórka. Jedna sekcja lekkozbrojnych natrafiło na patrol nieprzyjaciela i w krótkiej strzelaninie zajęła teren oraz wybiła atakujących ich republikanów. Minutę potem artyleria rozpoczęła krótki i zmasowany ostrzał na dwa plutony NR blokujące drogę Atronowi. Nawała ogniowa i zajęcie wzgórka wprowadziło zamieszanie u wrogów. - Druga i trzecia sekcja! Naprzód! - rozkazał starszy sierżant, gdy trwał jeszcze ostrzał artylerii. Dwie sekcje pobiegły przed siebie, a dowódca plutonu znajdował się na ich czele. Obie strony otworzyły ogień do swych przeciwników. Kolejni żołnierze z obu stron padali martwi lub ranni na ziemię. W końcu nawała artyleryjska się skończyła, a druga i trzecia sekcja skróciły dystans z republikanami rozpoczynając chaotyczną walkę o przetrwanie. Scream stał wyprostowany w wozie sztabowym pozbawionym dachu. Ręce miał założone na siebie. Nosił na sobie mundur szeregowego piechura z dystynkcjami generalskimi i paroma orderami. Obserwował gołym okiem żołnierzy walczących przed nim. Czołowe oddziały Atronu znajdowały się kilkaset metrów przed nim. Jego podkomendni wykorzystując maszyny kroczące przebijali się naprzód przez improwizowaną obronę republikanów. Nie było niczym dziwnym, że żołnierze walczyli skuteczniej niż zazwyczaj. W końcu mając świadomość, że bezpośrednio obserwuje ich osoba, która może ich potem awansować lub odznaczyć orderem, musiało tak być. Brązowowłosa łączniczka dywizji - Kaite podeszła od prawej strony do generała trzymając datapad w prawej ręce tuż przy klatce piersiowej i zachowując wyprostowaną postawę. - Sir - pani podporucznik lekko odchrząknęła. - O co chodzi, Kaite? - spytał ją Ntras odwracając swe spojrzenie od pola bitwy i lekko pochylając głowę by przyjrzeć się niższej kobiecie. - Większość oddziałów ma kłopoty z posuwaniem się naprzód lub ponosi ogromne straty, sir - łączniczka oznajmiła służbowym głosem. Nie zareagowała na fakt, że dowódca dywizji zwracał się do niej po imieniu, a tym samym niezgodnie z regulaminem. Kiedyś jeden z życzliwszych oficerów sztabowych powiedział jej, że Scream w zamierzchłych czasach otrzymał zgodę od samego Lorda M’kadronusa na spoufalony sposób mówienia do podkomendnych. - Artylerzyści zastosowali taktykę „latającej baterii” tak jak im rozkazałem? - zapytał ją generał unosząc jedną brew do góry. Przez chwilę się zastanawiał czy czegoś nowo przydzielona łączniczka nie pominęła w trakcie przekazywania jego rozkazów. W końcu ledwo dwa lata temu ukończyła ona Wojskową Akademię Komunikacji i przydzielono ją pod Ntrasa ze względu na bezpośrednią rekomendację od Szefa Wydziału Komunikacji. - Zastosowali ją, sir - odpowiedziała łączniczka patrząc na Screama. Taktyka „latającej baterii” polegała na wykorzystaniu mobilności poszczególnych dział artyleryjskich. Dane działo miało otworzyć w jednym miejscu we wroga krótką i zmasowaną kanonadę, po czym natychmiast przenieść się do innego miejsca, gdzie miało wykonać taki sam ostrzał i w ten sposób działać przez cały czas stosowania tej taktyki. - No to skoro ją zastosowali to nie ma problemu. Skoro nie ma problemu to w czym jest problem, Kaite? - odparł żartobliwie Ntras lekko się uśmiechając. Wiedział, że jego wypowiedź jak najbardziej wkurzyła łączniczkę. Prawdę mówiąc irytowanie służbistów sprawiało mu przyjemność. Zrobił krótką pauzę, ale mimo tego nie dał jej czasu odpowiedzieć, by na pytanie retoryczne. Zamiast tego zapytał ją o inną sprawę - a jak poszło z natarciem Fana? - Elementy pułku Generała Liersa przebiły się, aż do ostatniej linii obrony kwatery Grupy Operacyjnej. Sam generał przebił się przez tę linię obrony, ale straciliśmy z nim kontakt - powiedziała służbowo Kaite patrząc w oczy generałowi. Starała się przy tym zachować spokój, a ledwo jej się to udawało, gdy dowódca dywizji zachowywał się w swój typowy sposób. Poprawiła lewą dłonią niesforny kosmyk swoich włosów. Scream przez chwilę się zastanawiał nad tym, co powiedziała pani podporucznik. Doszedł jednak do jednego prostego wniosku. - Przekaż ochroniarzom, żeby przygotowali dla mnie i dla czterech wybranych ochroniarzy śmigacze - rozkazał jej uśmiechnięty Ntras wychodząc z wozu sztabowego i mocząc swoje wojskowe kalosze w błocie. Scream zaczął się przeciągać. W trakcie przeciągania, odpowiedział żartobliwie łączniczce obracając głowę w jej stronę i spoglądając w jej oczy. - Nie mogę zostawić całej zabawy moim chłopcom. Też muszę skopać tyłki „eNeRowcom”. Ochroniarze przygotowali pięć śmigaczy. Cztery zostały wzięte przez czterech z nich, a za sterami piątego zasiadł generała Ntras. Cała piątka odjechała zostawiając za sobą jedynie charakterystyczny dla śmigaczy świst. Kaite przypatrywała się odjeżdżającemu Screamowi. Dywizja generała Xara otoczyła ze wszystkich stron 108. dywizję. Atakując naraz ze wszystkich stron zmusiła noworepublikanów do zaangażowania wszystkich swych rezerwowych sił do załatania dziurawej linii frontu. Jednak w jednym miejscu obrony powstał wyłom dzięki oddzieleniu oddziałów frontowych od rezerw zmasowanym ostrzałem całej artylerii dywizyjnej. Lukę tę wykorzystał pułkownik Krebs do wyjścia znacznymi siłami kawalerii i piechoty na tyły pierwszej linii obrony. Drogę jednak mu zagrodziło kilka batalionów piechoty noworepublikańskiej wspartej całą artylerią 108. dywizji. Rozpoczęły się naraz dwie masywne nawały artyleryjskie. Czterdzieści haubic atrońskich prowadziło pojedynek artyleryjski z kilkudziesięcioma haubicami republikańskimi. Do walki dołączyły się moździerze. Huk dział zagłuszył dosłownie wszystko. Tak głośno było, że jeden piechur nie słyszał drugiego piechura. Wyszkoleni artylerzyści mechanicznie wykonywali swe zadania, a ich haubice i moździerze wypluwały z siebie pociski. Liczne działa ulegały zniszczeniu w walce lub zabierały się za niszczenie innych dział. W jednych miejscach triumfowano i wyznaczono co raz to nowe cele, a w innych czekało się na pochówek lub medyka polowego. W tym samym czasie, gdy trwał pojedynek między całymi bateriami artyleryjskimi, piechurzy atrońscy zaatakowali piechotę przeciwnika. Grad pocisków ze stanowisk CKMów oraz ostrzał z granatników i KMów zasypał obrońców, którzy odpowiedzieli na to ogniem swoich karabinów maszynowych. Obie strony wzajemnie się dziesiątkowały, a będąc na otwartym polu, bez jakichkolwiek umocnień, żołdacy nie mogli się jakkolwiek schować, a musieli walczyć. - Kończą się nam rezerwy, a artyleria zaczyna przegrywać, panie pułkowniku! - podirytowany szef sztabu wskazał na widok przed nimi - powinniśmy się wycofać i przegrupować, a potem kontratakować! Pułkownik republikański zastanawiał się co tu zrobić. Myślał, myślał, myślał i… całą jego kwaterę unicestwiła artyleria atrońska. Nikt nigdy potem nie poznał jego planów. Bataliony utraciły przełożonego, a nacierający atrończycy stopniowo zyskiwali coraz to większą przewagę. W paru miejscach obrona była na skraju załamania. Obserwujący to major podjął już decyzję. - Niech pluton A i pluton B się wycofają, a pluton C niech osłania ich odwr-… - rozkazał dowódca jednego z batalionów. Nagle poczuł czyjąś dłoń na swoim prawym ramieniu. Zacisnęła się ona w okół jego ramienia. Obejrzał się w prawo. - Kto dał zgodę wycofywanie się, majorze? - powiedziała stanowczo stojąca za nim całkiem smukła kobieta ubrana w mundur generalski. Major obrócił się i nerwowo przełknął ślinę zastanawiając się, co jej powiedzieć. -N-n-n-nikt, ma’am - wydukał z siebie oficer. - A więc, każ wrócić swoim ludziom na poprzednie pozycje - rzekła stanowczo Kayla Jortun odpychając majora od siebie do przodu. - A-ale, ma’am, nie m-m-m-mamy j-j-j-jak się b-b-b-b-bronić! - próbował uzasadnić swe zdania jąkający się oficer. - Słuchaj. Dałam jeden prosty rozkaz: zatrzymać wroga w tym miejscu. Czego nie rozumiesz w tym rozkazie? - zgromiła go Kayla Jortun. Towarzyszący jej żandarmi na jej znak podeszli do majora i ogłuszyli go - dobra, kto jest jego zastępcą? - Ja nim jestem, ma’am - podszedł do niej inny kapitan i zasalutował. - Imię, nazwisko i stopień? - Fridrik Auffenberg, kapitan. - W takim razie niech pan… hmmm… przejmie dowództwo nad centrum obrony i zostanie szefem sztabu tego improwizowanego zgrupowania. - Przyjąłem, ma’am - odpowiedział jej oficer. Co prawda nie podobał mu się pomysł obrony, ale „rozkaz to rozkaz”. Pani generał dała mu znać, że może już on zabrać się za swoje obowiązki. Połączyła się komlinkiem z żołnierzami z tych kilku batalionów. - Tutaj generał Jortun do wszystkich z tego improwizowanego rezerwowego zgrupowania! Wszyscy żołnierze zdolni do walki mają stawić się na linii frontu z bronią i zatrzymać wroga tutaj, w tym miejscu! Jeżeli wytrzymamy jeszcze przez chwilę to złapiemy wroga w pułapkę! - przekazała swym podkomendnym i wraz z ochroniarzami ustawiła się na mniej niż sto metrów od linii frontu. Ona i jej ludzie po chwili zaczęli aktywnie brać udział w walce. Wszyscy oficerowie i inni żołnierze tyłowi ustawili się w pierwszym rzucie. Linia obrony dzięki temu się ustabilizowała, a fakt, że sama pani generał tutaj walczyła u boku prostych żołnierzy, podniosło ich na duchu. - Sir! Czoło wrogiego zgrupowania zostało wzmocnione. Nadal nie mamy pewności skąd i jak wzięli kolejne rezerwy. - Nie ma znaczenia jak czy srak to zrobili. Ważne, że po prostu od przodu ich nie weźmiemy. Dlatego niech połowa kawalerii oskrzydli wroga z lewej strony, a druga połowa kawalerii oskrzydli nieprzyjaciela z prawej strony! Następnie należy go otoczyć i zniszczyć! Każdy porucznik czy dowódca plutonu piechoty na skrzydłach może wezwać wsparcie artyleryjskie i ma natychmiastowo je otrzymać na wskazanym odcinku! - rozkazał uśmiechnięty szeroko Cylius Krebs. Zadowalało go, gdy wszystko szło po jego myśli, a teraz tak było - wróg najpewniej zużył swe ostatnie oddziały na zatrzymanie mnie od przodu, więc nie ma czym odeprzeć kawalerzystów. Tym samym wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z rozkazem generała i 108. dywizja zostanie rozbita!” Tymczasem Kayla przeładowała swój karabin. W trakcie tej czynności ona zrobiła krok w tył, a czwórka ochroniarzy stanęła przed nią i otworzyła we wroga ogień z blasterów. Pani generał w tym czasie wyjęła ogniwo energetyczne z torby trzymającej się na przewieszonym w poprzek ciała pasku. Zamknęła torbę i włożyła ogniwo do karabinu. Upewniła się, że broń jest odbezpieczona i sprawna, po czym dała znak ochroniarzom, żeby się rozsunęli. Żołnierze zrobili dla niej odstęp takich rozmiarów na jakie regulamin pozwalał czyli mniej niż pół metra. Jortun dała swoją jedną nogę do przodu, lekko obniżyła się w dół zginając kolana i pociągnęła za spust. Wiązki blasterowe z karabinu przecięły powietrze i poleciały w stronę żołnierzy Atronu ustawionych po przeciwnej stronie. Pomimo wzmocnienia pierwszej linii NRowych batalionów wszystkimi dostępnymi siłami, Konfederaci nie odpuścili i nie wycofali się. Dalej parli naprzód nie zważając na straty. W licznych miejscach porucznicy wzywali wsparcie artyleryjskie, które rozrywało obronę wroga. Skoncentrowany w jednym miejscu ogień kilkunastu haubic zamieniał wybrany kawałek terenu w zbiór lejów. Zmasowany ogień masakrował ciała ostrzelanych. Zwłoki rozpruwał na kawałki przedstawiając makabryczny widok obserwującym to żołnierzom. Czegoś takiego liczni z nich nie widzili przedtem. Potworny huk połączony z potwornym obrazem wywołał panikę. Widzący to atrońscy szeregowi i podoficerowie nie zważając na zmęczenie i straty uderzyli w miejscach zniszczonych przez artylerię. Przerażeni republikanie wycofywali się przed nimi lub ginęli osamotnieni, pozbawieni wsparcia swoich uciekających kolegów. Generał Jortun obserwowała załamywanie się obrony na skrzydłach. Nacisk na centrum się zwiększał, a i tak nie mogła wiele zrobić. Zużyła wszystkie dostępne rezerwowe oddziały posyłając je do załatania frontu. Nie było żadnych żołnierzy zdolnych zatrzymać pochód żołdaków Krebsa. Odgłosy wrogich karabinów maszynowych i moździerzy zdominowały pole bitwy, gdyż niektórzy oficerowie dali zgodę na odwrót, a liczni dezerterzy porzucali przegrywającą stronę. Panią generał opatrywał jeden z przykucniętych medyków polowych. Ochroniarze w tym czasie blokowali wrogowi dostęp do swojego przełożonego. Skutecznie razili piechotę atrońską swym celnym ogniem. Siedząca Kayla bez problemu widziała leżące zwłoki swych podkomendnych i resztki pancerzy. Nie był dla niej rzadkością widok trupów, ale nigdy nie przyglądała się czemuś takiemu. Wszechobecny odgłos wrogiej broni, atrońskich komend wojskowych, jęków rannych i huku piekielnej artylerii przyprawiał ją o mdłości. Rozmiar i prędkość klęski przytłaczał ją. W mniej niż godzinę cała rezerwa się załamywała. - Sir, czy mamy przeprowadzić uporządkowany odwrót? - spytał ją spocony kapitan, trzymając karabin maszynowy w jednej dłoni, stając obok dowódcy. Nie umiał go przeładować, a amunicja mu się skończyła. Krew ciekła mu z uda, a na jego twarzy znajdował się wyraz zmęczenia i irytacji. Wyczerpywała go ta bezsensowna walka, zwłaszcza, gdy sam należał do przeciwników tegoż boju i zgłaszał przedtem sprzeciw. Generał nie odpowiadała wpatrując się w istny horror. Jej spojrzenie było skierowane do przodu, ale nieskoncentrowane na niczym konkretnym. Jasno różowe usta lekko się rozchyliły. Oddychała płytko. Zdawała się być nieobecna. - Za-… Zacze-czekajmy na… posiłki… od ge-generała… Paxa… - wydukała ledwo z siebie. A, więc w takim stanie jest osoba, w której żyłach płynie krew Jortunów… - Kapitan spojrzał na nią ze smutkiem. To co się rozgrywało, już dawno przestało być pod jego kontrolę. Nie chciał walczyć, ale musiał. Zwiesił głowę w dół i milczał. Lekko upuścił karabin na ziemię. - Słyszałeś rozkaz czy nie? - warknął jeden z ochroniarzy podchodząc do oficera, chwytając go za mundur w rejonie klatki piersiowej i unosząc do góry. Kapitan nie odpowiadał. Wiedział, że jeżeli przekaże dyspozycje zgodnie z poleceniem to wyda wyrok śmierci na podkomendnych. Wiedział też, że z kolei przekazując inny rozkaz wydałby wyrok na siebie samego. - Przekaż rozkaz do cholery! - gwardzista drugą dłonią spoliczkował kapitana i rzucił go na ziemię. Pył wzbił się w górę. Oficer odkaszlnął i powoli wstał na nogi. Ręką otarł twarz z piachu. Spojrzał błagalnym wzrokiem na będącego przed nim wojskowego. Nim mógł coś wypowiedzieć rozległ się znany wszystkim odgłos bestii wymazującej z istnienia całe plutony i kompanie. Odgłos kawalerii atrońskiej. - Śmigacze wroga są na tyłach! - Jesteśmy otoczeni! - Tysięczny ósmy oddział! Odwrót! Odwrót! - Ratuj się kto może! Przerażone okrzyki rozległy się po całym polu bitwy. Większość z nich zagłuszał hałas bitewny. Panika szybko się rozprzestrzeniła. Żołnierze republikańscy uciekali we wszystkie strony. Drogę im zablokowała kawaleria przeciwnika. Zapach rzezi rozchodził się w powietrzu. - Widzisz ich? Mam rozkazać przegranej Armii popełnić samobójstwo? - powiedział smutny kapitan Auffenberg. Gwardzista nie odpowiedział. Nie miał na to czasu, gdyż piechota atrońska wybiła ochroniarzy celnymi strzałami z kilku stron. Załamana Kayla obserwowała to. Podniosła blaster jednego z żołnierzy. - Za Republik-…! - wykrzyknęła dumne hasło bojowe i nic nie mysląc, zaczęła strzelać w stronę nieprzyjaciela. Trafiła jednego wrogiego piechura. Wycelowała w drugiego. Nakierowała drżącymi rękoma lufę broni i już ciągnęła za spust. Wrogi dowódca uniósł dłoń i wydawał jakąś komendę, której ona nie dosłyszała. Nie obchodziło jej to. Nie obchodziło jej już nic. Nic poza bohaterską śmiercią, która uwolniłaby ją od odpowiedzialności za ten horror. Generałem była głównie z powodu koneksji. Jej dziadka znano co prawda, głównie z okresu rozkładu Imperium Galaktycznej, ale jej ojciec natomiast wyróżnił się walcząc przeciwko komunistom Tarkina z Zewnętrznych Rubieży i chroniąc Nową Republikę na różnych frontach w trakcie Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Galaktycznej. Mając takich krewnych od samego początku należała do „elity” Nowej Republiki, więc całkiem łatwe i szybkie było dla niej zostanie generałem dywizji. Przez brak realnego doświadczenia bojowego, nie miała właściwie pojęcia o wojaczce. Z tego powodu często podejmowała błędne decyzje i jedynie jej sztab uratował ją od ostatecznej kompromitacji. Teraz właśnie ona - nieprzygotowana do walki osoba, miała zginąć bohatersko dołączając do swoich towarzyszy. Przedtem jednak zamierzała zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej wrogów do grobu. Przynajmniej nie zawiodę Willa… - Kayla pociągnęła za spust. Strzał poleciał w powietrze. Atroński szeregowy ugiął kolana unikając pocisku, po czym z powrotem je wyprostował i uderzył jednocześnie pięścią w jej twarz. Jortun zrobiła parę kroków w tył chwiejąc się przy tym. Odzyskała równowagę i wycelowała blasterem w przeciwnika. Teraz nikt z jej wrogów nie miał dostatecznego czasu, by jej przeszkodzić. Nagle Kayla osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Ktoś strzelił jej w plecy. Za nią stał Auffenberg, który rzucił swój pistolet na ziemię i uniósł ręce do góry. - Poddajemy się! - oznajmił kapitan zdając się na łaskę i niełaskę wroga. Fan Liers wycelował w Skywalkera i pociągnął za spust. Jednak nic się nie stało. Nawet gaz z lufy nie wyleciał. Brak amunicji - szybko odkrył przyczynę zdarzenia. Rzucił blaster na bok. Wziął do lewej ręki nóż i pobiegł naprzód. W kilku susach znalazł się przy zdezorientowanym przeciwniku. Wpierw cios prawą pięścią uderzył w szczękę Marka. Jedi zachwiał się i zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu. Zabiłem Jedi! - Liers ciął go wibronożem po brzuchu. Rana jednak była płytsza niż się spodziewał. Skywalker otworzył oczy. Wtem dostrzegł ciało Rev Aisana. - Jak śmiałeś go zabić? - zapytał wkurzony Marek. Czuł budującą się w nim powoli złość. Chciał nad nią zapanować, ale nie mógł. Żelaznym uchwytem prawej ręki chwycił za nadgarstek Atrończyka. Powoli zaczął mu wykręcać dłoń. Fan wypuścił z bólu nóż. Marek usztywnił swoje prawe biodro i lewym biodrem wykonał ruch do tyłu o 90°. Jednocześnie zamachnął się do góry prawym ramieniem zataczając nim półkole w powietrzu. Liers brutalnie upadł na ziemię przez krótką chwilę „lecąc”. Plecy bolały… nogi i ręce też… w sumie całe ciało go bolało. - Przekaż swoim żołnierzom, że mają złożyć broni - lodowato rozkazał mu Marek. Nie chciał zabijać przeciwnika. Teraz po tym, gdy zabito Reva Aisana jedno się liczyło. Zakończenie drugiej bitwy o Trix. Tu i teraz. Fan słysząc to zaśmiał się. Śmiał się głośno i szczerze. Powoli powstał na nogi. Wtem zamachnął się, żeby uderzyć Skywalkera w skroń. Postawił wszystko na ten jeden cios. - Brygadier Atronu nigdy się nie poddaje - śmiejący się Liers odpowiedział mu. Marek zatrzymał jedną ręką cios chwytając za pięść. Drugą ręką lekko uderzył Mocą w okolice podbrzusza oponenta. Fan poczuł ogromny ból. Upadł plecami na ziemię i jęknął. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył zmasakrowany brzuch. Krew lała się w paru miejscach, a parę organów zmiażdżono lub uszkodzone. Chłopak poczuł pięść przeciwnika uderzającą w jego twarz. Z nosa powoli wylewała się czerwona ciecz, a parę zębów napewno było uszkodzonych. - Każ im się poddać - stojący nad nim Marek powiedział chłodno jedno, krótkie zdanie. Chciał już to wszystko zakończyć. - Brygadier Atronu nigdy nie składa broni! - powoli, acz uparcie odpowiedział Fan próbując wstać i kontratakować. Wystarczył jeden cios Mistrza Jedi i musiał się pożegnać z marzeniami o kontynuowaniu walki. Jego ciało nie miało na to siły, a on mógł jedynie jęczeć z bólu. W tym momencie był na dobrą sprawę bezbronny i zdany na łaskę dowódcy Czwartej Armii. - Każ im się poddać - Skywalker czwarty raz użył Mocy do przekonania wroga. Fan coś zobaczył i niemrawo uśmiechnął się. Jego ręka powędrowała do komunikatora. Opadła ona bezwładnie na ziemię, a Liers się rozluźnił tracąc przytomność. - Dun, zawiodłem… - wyszeptał mimowolnie po cichu i zamknął oczy. Powoli jego świadomość odpływała. Światło dla niego zgasło. Marek odszedł na bok. Zasmuciło go to co zrobił. Wziął „na barana” ciało Reva i podszedł do leżącego Atrończyka. Spojrzał na jego zmasakrowane, młode ciało. Skywalkera zastanawiało czemu przez chwilę zachował się tak okrutnie. Przecież nie powinien… Wtem usłyszał czyjś wkurzony krzyk. Marek obrócił się w tę stronę i dostrzegł grupkę żołnierzy wroga ubranych w strój ochroniarzy. Poza jednym. Tym jednym, który miał na sobie mundur szeregowca z dystynkcjami generała. - Co… co… Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś, Liersowi!? - złość nie byłaby słowem adekwatnie opisującym Screama w tym momencie. Dużo lepszym słowem z pewnością byłoby „furia”. Ntras zamachnął się prawą ręką trzymającą granatnik. Nacisnął spust. Termodetonator klasy A poleciał prosto w przeciwnika. Skywalker Mocą zatrzymał ładunek nim doleciał do niego. Wtedy generał zamachnął się lewą ręką i z jego blastera wyleciała seria, która trafiła granat. Eksplozja odrzuciła Mistrza na pewną odległość zwiększając dystans między oponentami. Jedynie dzięki Mocy udało mu się uratować siebie od poważniejszych ran. Nic tu po mnie - Marek wstał i biegiem opuścił miejsce wraz z tym co pozostało ze sztabowca. Bezsensowny rozlew krwi nie należał do rzeczy lubianych przez niego. Dalsza walka tutaj bez wątpienia takim czymś właśnie była. - Mamy go ścigać, sir? - spytał Screama jeden z oficerów. - Nie - odpowiedział wkurzony Ntras. Inne sprawy teraz dla niego były priorytetowe. Podbiegł do leżącego przyjaciela, żeby zbadać jego stan. 108. dywizja utraciła większość artylerii, dowódcę i rezerwowe oddziały. Jej żołnierze walczyli z poświęceniem, ale Atrończycy spychali ich na każdym odcinku. Liczne próby odbicia utraconych terenów kończyły się jedynie powiększaniem strat Republikanów. Konfederaci przechodzili obok trupów i nieustannie parli naprzód wykorzystując swoje ogromne ilości broni maszynowej. Zmasowany ogień ciężkiej artylerii przerażał żołnierzy. Po pierwsze nic nie mogli nań poradzić. Po drugie efekty takiego ostrzału były przerażające. Rozpruwał i masakrował zwłoki, a potwornego huku nikt nie mógł znieść. Do tych dwóch formacji doszła jeszcze wszędobylska kawaleria, która wielokrotnie oskrzydlała piechotę. Rozbijała bez problemu pojedyncze grupki i izolowała oraz stopniowo miażdżyła silniejsze zgrupowania. Dźwięk tarcia śmigaczy o powietrze łączył się z odgłosami chaotycznego odwrotu. Liczni oficerowie słysząc to poddawali się, gdyż myśleli, że przegrali. Natomiast 175. dywizja piechoty uległa 1. brygadzie Gwardii Konfederackiej. Co prawda Olen Pax stoczył tam wyrównany pojedynek dowódczy z Kylerem Kaasem, ale to właśnie M’kadronus wyszedł z tamtego boju zwycięsko. Front tejże dywizji uległ kompletnej dezorganizacji. Piechota tam lepiej sobie radziła niż koledzy ze 108., ale oficerowie wręcz przeciwnie. Walki tam z perspektywy NR były chaotyczne, a straty w tym miejscu wzrastały. Konfederaci triumfowali, a republikanie kapitulowali. Tak przynajmniej się zdawało. Bowiem niespodziewanie z wszystkich stron natarła Grupa Operacyjna „Knoll” okrążając dwadzieścia tysięcy Atrończyków ponad siedemdziesięciotysięczną armią. W tym czasie Dun Xar próbował zabezpieczyć wzgórze 101, na którym przetrzymywano ponad tysiąc republikańskich jeńców. W miarę jak on i jego pięciuset podkomendnych szło naprzód to napotykali na coraz większy opór. Ogień wrogiej artylerii pokonał niejedną sekcję czy oddział Atronu, ale mimo tego wszyscy dalej maszerowali naprzód. - Sir, droga do wzgórza 101 jest chyba zablokowana… - powiedział z przekąsem jeden z oficerów idąc obok Duna. - Wiem o tym, majorze - zaczął odpowiadać zastanawiający się Xar gładząc swoją szpakowatą brodę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza przerywana jedynie przez uderzanie kamaszy w błoto i typowe odgłosy walki - jednak na wzgórzu nasi mogą dalej trzymać jeńców. Jeżeli nie przyjdziemy z odsieczą to wróg odzyska cały pułk piechoty. - Ma pan rację, generale. Tylko, że z jedną baterią artylerii maszerowanie pod górę przeciwko silniejszemu wrogowi będzie bardzo trudne do zrealizowania, sir. - Niech już twoja głowa ciebie oto nie boli, majorze - odparł mu żartobliwie Dun - mam pewien plan jak to zrobić. - Rozumiem, sir. W rzeczywistości generał miał bardzo mgliste pojęcie o aktualnej sytuacji. Po pierwsze nie był pewien iloma batalionami wróg dysponuje. Po drugie nie wiedział jak sytuacja z konfederatami pilnującymi jeńców. Po trzecie nie miał pojęcia kto kontroluje wzgórze 101. Szacował, że naprzeciwko jego zgrupowania może być około dwóch tysięcy żołnierzy. Najprawdopodobniej otaczali oni ze wszystkich stron garstkę Atrończyków będących na szczycie wzgórza. Okrążając ich równomiernie ze wszystkich stron rozproszą swoje siły, a tym samym ja będę w stanie uzyskać przewagę liczebną w jednym punkcie. Skupiając wszystkie oddziały w jednym miejscu przełamię pętlę. Wtedy wystarczy flarami dać sygnał oficerowi z lasku na wzgórzu, żeby się wycofał z jeńcami do mnie. Zapewne wróg spróbuje zamknąć korytarz, ale mu się to nie uda najpewniej, gdyż nie zna on jeszcze mojej taktyki - generał kalkulował możliwe opcje przez chwilę. Szybko zdecydował się, by postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Włączył komunikator i przełączył się na kanał ogólny batalionu ciężkiej piechoty - przebić się, aż do lasu na szczycie wzgórza 101. Utworzyć i zabezpieczyć korytarz ewakuacyjny dla naszych oraz jeńców, którzy są w lesie. Odeprzeć każde wrogie natarcie. Wykonać rozkazy teraz. Bez odbioru. Każdy żołnierz posiadał albo karabin maszynowy albo granatnik. Z tego względu nazywano ich „ciężką piechotą”. Gdy wszyscy upewnili się, że są gotowi do boju to ruszyli naprzód biegiem. Błoto chlupotało, późno już było, a deszcz z nieba leciał. Dwanaście dumnych plutonów maszerowało szybkim tempem ku swojemu przeznaczeniu. Drogę zablokowało, im kilka kompanii wspartych artylerią. Jedna piechota zaatakowała drugą piechotę. Rozpoczęła się wymiana ognia. Konfederaci zatrzymali się, zasypali wroga granatami i ostrzałem CKMów. Przeciwnik nie dysponował takimi masami broni ciężkiej, więc zaczął się wycofywać. Celny ogień baterii artylerii batalionowej, atak Atronu na całym odcinku i próba republikańskiego odwrotu zakończyła się totalnym rozbiciem większości piechoty. Biegiem straż przednia zdobyła część artylerii. Zaskoczony tempem natarcia dowódca 25. dywizji piechoty pchnął dwa bataliony piechoty do zatrzymania Xara. Od frontu jednak nie natrafiły one na nikogo. Błądzące bataliony nagle zostały zaatakowane od boku przez ciężką piechotę. Wojskowi zasypywani granatami rozbiegali się na wszystkie strony i stawali się łatwym łupem dla operatorów karabinów maszynowych. Sekcje, odziały, plutony, kompanie, bataliony - wszystko to pękało pod tak gwałtowną nawałą ogniową. Tak szybko jak się pojawiała, tak szybko znikała. Walka w tym miejscu ucichła. Można było jedynie usłyszeć odgłosy przemieszczania się zgrupowań wojskowych oraz konfederatów nucących popularną piosenkę pt. „My będziemy się opierać i gryźć”, która była zainspirowana zwycięskimi manewrami Rena Kaasa i zaciętymi walkami jego podkomendnych w ramach Kampanii Półwyspowej. Dun lekko się uśmiechnął. Przypomniały mu się te czasy, gdy jeszcze był zwykłym podoficerem. Sam z resztą brał udział w tych wydarzeniach. Wróciły wspomnienia ze spotkania Fana Liersa po raz pierwszy… Piechurzy szli dalej pod górę. Zwiadowcy zauważyli wrogie improwizowane fortyfikacje. Niezliczone stanowiska CKMów zablokowały dalszą drogę ku szczytowi wzgórza 101. Wróg mimo utraty równowartości ponad jednego pułku nie został pokonany. Atrończycy się zatrzymali, by przemyśleć to wszystko. - Sir, wróg chyba jest silniejszy niż myśleliśmy - powiedział poważnym głosem major - coś z tym trzeba zrobić. - Zaatakujemy, więc na węższym odcinku. Musimy szybko przebić się przez te fortyfikacje. Gdy będziemy to robili, wystrzelcie dwie flary o znaczeniach „odsiecz” i „atakuj”, w tej kolejności jaką podałem z odstępem regulaminowym - odparł Dun Xar - lepszego planu nie ma. - Rozumiem, sir. Przekażę to żołnierzom - major wątpił w szanse na powodzenie natarcia. Ruszyły plutony atrońskie i natarły na pozycje. Pierwszą linię bez problemu zmieciono gęstym ogniem. Obserwujący to dowódcy republikańscy dosłali w zagrożone miejsce posiłki oraz sporo baterii artyleryjskich. Obie strony się siłowały, żeby zdobyć lub odbić kawałek terenu. Z jednej strony szli ciężkozbrojni Atrończycy, z drugiej strony szli lekkozbrojni, liczniejsi Republikanie. Tych pierwszych początkowo ginęło znacznie mniej, ale nie mogli się przebić przez ostatnią linię wrogiej obrony. Ogień artylerii zaczynał zbierać coraz większe żniwo wśród konfederatów. - Sir! Nie mamy już rezerwowych oddziałów! - Brak oznak komunikacji od naszych z lasu na szczycie! - Zwiadowcy zauważyli kilka batalionów oskrzydlających nas od obu boków! - Jak sytuacja u Krebsa i Gwardii? - spytał lekko podirytowany Dun. - Zarówno 108. i 175. dywizja otrzymały znaczne posiłki. Od zachodu odcięto nam drogę odwrotu, a Lord M’kadronus przekazał panu dowodzenie, sir. Xar milczał kalkulując możliwe scenariusze. Nie chciał ponieść klęski, ale nie miał pewności do sposobów jej uniknięcia. Przyjrzał się linii frontu będącej kilkaset metrów od niego. Zwrócił uwagę na walające się zwłoki i artylerię masakrującą wysunięte oddziały. Obrócił się na pięcie do tyłu i chłodno rzucił, machając przy tym ręką. - Wycofujemy się. Nic tu po nas. Olen Pax się uśmiechnął. Po raz pierwszy w trakcie tej batalii był zadowolony i wszystko szło po jego myśli. Konkretnie drugi dzień samej bitwy, a pierwszy dzień walk lądowych, rozwijał się zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami. W tym oto momencie Pax przeniósł się do kwatery głównej 6. Armii i Edmunda Knolla wyznaczył na zastępcę 175. dywizji piechoty. Właśnie z nim rozmawiał obserwując jego hologram. - I jak tam idzie z okrążeniem wroga przez Grupę Operacyjną „Knoll”? - Olen spytał poważnym głosem swego podkomendnego. - Wroga otoczono ze wszystkich stron. Teraz trwa wzmacnianie słabszych odcinków i zwężanie kontrolowanego przez wroga obszaru - odpowiedział równie poważnie Edmund. - A jak z wrogim oporem? - Wzmocniona 108. dywizja przez elementy 17. dywizji, odepchnęła wrogą dywizję. Przeciwnik próbuje wycofać się tam w porządku. 25. dywizja odbiła jeńców ze wzgórza 101, zdobyła samo wzgórze i odparła wrogi kontratak. Co do 14. dywizji to póki co nie napotkała żadnego wrogiego oporu. 175. dywizja aktualnie nie podejmuje działań ofensywnych i jest w trakcie procesu reorganizacji. Wzmacniają ją elementy 14. dywizji i 25. dywizji. Wróg w tym sektorze prowadzi działania zaczepne i zadaje nam niemałe straty, ale natarcie tam słabnie. - A jak z rezerwami M’kadronusa? - Nie dysponuje on żadnymi rezerwowymi oddziałami w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie GO „Knoll”. Poza tym 14. dywizja piechoty ma trzykrotnie większą ilość broni przeciwpancernej, pięć razy więcej broni przeciwlotniczej, dwa i pół raza więcej haubic niż wynosi wartość etatowa. Z taką ilością sprzętu jest ona w stanie odeprzeć lub spowolnić natarcie nawet kilku dywizji. - Swoją drogą skróciłem dystans między GO „Knoll”, a SGO „Thawn” i 26. dywizją pancerną o połowę. Jeżeli będziesz potrzebował pomocy to twoi chłopcy ją dostaną niemal od razu - dodał Olen. Wiedział już kto wygrał tę batalię. Walka została rozstrzygnięta, a Pax mógł już zabrać się w spokoju za pisanie traktatu pokojowego - w takim razie zlikwiduj ten kocioł i odeślij doborowych żołnierzy M’kadronusa w niebyt! Szeregowy biegł przed siebie. Wszyscy jego towarzysze broni z dywizji Duna Xara (a teraz właściwie Krebsa) wycofywali się biegiem. Uciekali teraz przed przeciwnikiem, którego chwilę temu gromili. Goniły ich maszyny kroczące z 17 dywizji i piechota ze 108 dywizji. Wroga artyleria prowadziła ruchomą nawałę ogniową. Obracała pola, lasy i maruderów w niebyt. Każdy biegł ile miał sił w nogach. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Teraz jedynie liczyło się przetrwanie. Wtem od zachodniego boku uderzyła straż przednia 14. dywizji. Przyprowadziła część działonów ze sobą i zaczęła prowadzić flankujący ogień. Droga odwrotu w tę stronę została zablokowana. Szeregowy biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Wróg ich doganiał. Maszyny kroczące wycelowały w nich, a piechota przeciwnika zeskoczyła z machin i zaczęła gonić uciekających. Szeregowy biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Biegł. Przed siebie. - Stop! W tył zwrot! - padła komenda w komunikatorze od dowództwa. Żołnierze zatrzymali się w miejscu i obrócili się w rozkazaną stronę. Wtem usłyszeli potworny i ogłuszający świst. Przez luki pomiędzy nimi coś przesunęło się z ogromną prędkość. Szeregowy dostrzegł co to było. - Kawaleria przybyła! - rozległ się entuzjastyczny okrzyk. W tym oto momencie kawalerzyści z granatnikami rozproszyli wrogą piechotę, a ci wyposażeni w wyrzutnie przeciwpancerne rozwalili parę maszyn kroczących. Rozległy się okrzyki radości. Wróg został w tym miejscu odrzucony, ale nie wroga artyleria. Działony otworzyły zmasowany ogień. Liczni piechurzy czy jeźdźcy padli martwi lub zabici. Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę, w którą wszyscy poprzednio uciekali. Uciekali. Uciekali. Uciekali. Chwilowy entuzjazm prysł. Teraz jedynie liczyło się przetrwanie i zachowanie szyku. Podoficerowie i oficerowie co jakiś czas się rozglądali. Patrzyli na swoich podkomendnych czy wszyscy nadążają. Jednak przeciwnik ich dogonił. Wroga piechota otworzyła do nich ogień z broni PPanc. Rozległ się odgłos karabinów maszynowych obu stron. Wtem wrogie działa samobieżne, którym towarzyszyła piechota zmotoryzowana w pojazdach opancerzonych, uderzyły w tyły dywizji Krebsa. Potężne kliny wbiły się i rozerwały formację. Kawaleria nie przybyła. Artyleria się znacznie przybliżyła do dywizji i rozpoczęła zmasowany ostrzał. Szeregowy mógł jedynie biernie obserwować dezorganizację szyku i przełamanie frontu. Nie miał gdzie uciec przed pociskami. Zamknął oczy, przykucnął i skulił się pod pobliskim drzewem - jesteśmy zgubieni… Nastała cisza i ciemność. Minęło dziesięć sekund. Wojskowy powoli otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Wroga piechota stała w miejscu. Działa samobieżne też. Pomiędzy oboma armiami stała wysoka na dwa metry, jak nie więcej, postać zakuta od stóp do głów w czarny pancerz. Do jej barków przyczepiony był czarno-czerwony płaszcz. Postać uniosła rękę do góry i gwałtownie opuściła ją w dół. Niemal równocześnie wszystkie wystrzelone pociski artyleryjskie spadły na wojska republikańskie. Wszyscy zamilkli. Obserwowali właśnie kogoś kto przekraczał ich pojmowanie. Słyszeli legendy o Jedi i Sithach, ale one nijak się do tego miały. Persona była obrócona w stronę armii NR. - Członkowie Szóstej Armii! - zaczęła basowym i donośnym głosem postać - nie ważcie mi się dzisiaj ścigać choćby najmarniejszego żołnierza służącego pod moją komendą! Jeżeli ktoś sprzeciwi się mej woli to zginie szybciej niż mrugnie i podzieli los Boba Rossa oraz Snika Traita! Następnie obróciła się ona w stronę konfederatów. - Dzielni żołnierze Konfederacji Atronu! Podążajcie za waszymi przełożonymi ku zwycięstwu! Nigdy się nie będzie wycofywać, bo każdy wasz manewr ma być śmiały i odważny! Służycie pod komendą Lorda M’kadronusa, a nie jakiegoś pomywacza sztabowego Paxa, ramola Wuna Shouwa, tchórza Magnusa czy idioty Skywalkera! }} |Poprzedni = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Obrona stała |Następny = Imperium: Nowa Generacja: Brak sukcesu }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja Kategoria:Imperium: Nowa Generacja/Opowiadania